¡TU NO SABES NADA!
by LadyZalaba
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la prefecta sabelotodo de Hermione Granger no supiera nada?


¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!

-¿Me estás diciendo que quería declararle mi amor a Romilda Vance? –Dijo un sorprendido pelirrojo dos días después de su desastroso cumpleaños, todavía en la cama de la enfermería.

-Sí. –Respondió Harry suspirando.

Era la cuarta vez que tenía esa conversación con Ron, su mejor amigo.

-¿Y que encima le dije a Lavender que estaba enamorado de otra? –Añadió con una sonrisa, ajeno al cansancio del moreno.

-Bueno, sí. –Contestó con paciencia Harry. Aunque la verdad es que no le prestaste mucha atención, estaba hecha una furia porque no le diste su beso de buenos días. –Dijo el chico aguantándose la risa.

-Um, um, –dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona– después de todo no ha estado tan mal eso de envenenarme…, me he librado de Lavender, de unas cuantas clases y Hermione…

-calló rápidamente sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Harry lo miró suspicazmente.

-Hermione, ¿qué?

-No, nada…, -se apresuró- que ahora, por lo menos no está enfadada conmigo. –Suspiró.

-Después de todo no he tenido un cumpleaños tan malo… -añadió con gesto ausente.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya que los demás tenemos clases. –Se despidió el chico.

-Lo siento, colega. –Dijo Ron con una mueca.

-No te preocupes –dijo saliendo por la puerta-, estaré con Hermione…

Y a sus labios asomó una sonrisa al ver que Ron volvía a enrojecer.

Esa misma tarde, la señora Pomfrey consideró que Ron estaba recuperado y podía abandonar la enfermería. Contento, se dirigió a la sala común para esperar a que sus amigos volvieran de clase. Por el camino se encontró con Lavender, la chica volvió la cara mugí enfadada y no lo miró cuando pasó por su lado. El chico suspiró aliviado.

La Dama Gorda le dio la bienvenida y después de escuchar la contraseña lo dejó pasar. La sala común se encontraba vacía, sus compañeros todavía estaban en clase. Se sentó en su sillón favorito, cerca del fuego haciendo repaso mental de los acontecimientos sucedidos desde su envenenamiento. Dejando de lado que casi muere –se salvó gracias a qué Harry se había quedado con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo-, la cosa no había estado tan mal, Hermione ya no estaba enfadada con él y se había librado de la cabeza hueca de Lavender. Sonrió al pensar en su amiga, tenía que reconocer que se había puesto como un loco cuando Ginny le dijo que se había besado con Krum y por eso, se había "arrojado" a los brazos de Lavender. Un golpe en los ventanales lo sacó de su ensoñación. Una gran lechuza parda, batía sus alas en el alféizar de la venta, golpeando los cristales con el pico. Cuando se levantó para dejarla entrar, el retrato se abrió dejando paso a los primeros alumnos que volvían de clase. Examinó el pergamino que la lechuza llevaba atado a la pata, en el cual se leía con trazos desiguales "Hermione Granger. Sala Común de Griffyndor". Con un pinchazo reconoció la letra como la de Víctor (Vicky) Krum. Intentó retirar la carta, pero la lechuza le dio un picotazo y no se lo permitió. Chupándose el corte y maldiciendo por lo bajo, agradeció a sus compañeros que lo felicitaron por su recuperación, pero todo su buen humor se había esfumado. Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la sala común, Hermione se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Oh Ron, gracias a Merlín que ya estás bien.

El pelirrojo se apartó de ella y fríamente le dijo:

-Tienes una carta –mientras le señalaba a la lechuza.

La chica se quedó un poco extrañada, pero contestó:

-La carta puede esperar.

-No, no puede, -le contradijo el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¡Es de tu querido Vicky, no lo hagas esperar!

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, ya no había en su rostro ni una sombra de la sonrisa, que antes le dedicara.

-¿Has leído mi correo? –Le reprochó hecha una furia.

Todos los demás en la sala común ya estaban acostumbrados a sus frecuentes discusiones, por lo que no les prestaban mucha atención, pero conforme los gritos subían de tono, nadie se perdía una sola palabra de la conversación:

-Pues no, sabelotodo. –Contestó el muchacho muy enfadado.

Una furia incontrolable se había apoderado de él, una furia que nacía de ver sus ilusiones rotas, de pensar que ella se había preocupado tanto por él, porque para ella, como para él, no eran sólo amigos, o bueno si lo eran, pero él aspiraba a más; sin embargo, ella, todavía tenía algo con Krum. Estaba tan enfadado y desilusionado que no se paraba a pensar lo que decía.

-Es solo que he conocido su letra. ¡Para que lo sepas, no me interesa lo que ese "jugadorzucho" tenga que decirle a una "sabelotodo" como tú! –Continuó el pelirrojo.

-No lo llames Vicky, ni jugadorzucho, ¿o te tengo que recordar, quién tenía un póster de él encima de su cama? –Y tras hacer una pausa, añadió a gritos:

-¡Y… NO… ME… LLAMES… SABELOTODO…!

-Es verdad, -dijo él sarcástico- perdona, no sé por qué te llamo sabelotodo, si en realidad no sabes NADA –le gritó.

Hermione no sabía que era peor si que la llamaran "sabelotodo" o que le dijera que no sabía nada. Al final pudo más su orgullo por lo que contestó:

-¿Qué no sé nada? –dijo bufando. ¿Qué no sé nada? ¿Te tengo que recordar a quién le has pedido estos cinco años que te deje copiar su tarea?

-Sí, es verdad –siguió él-, puede que tengas Extraordinario en tus TIMOS de transformaciones, herbología, aritmancia o incluso pociones, pero de las cosas que no se aprenden en lo los libros no tienes ¡NI IDEA!

La chica se sintió muy ofendida, decirle a ella, la mejor alumna que había pasado por Hogwarts, después de Dumbledore, que no sabía nada, era mucho decir.

-Si estás hablando de quidditch…

Pero él no la dejó terminar.

-¡No! No estoy hablando de quidditch, ¡estoy hablando de mí!

Con esto la chica se quedó aún más confundida, pero él no la dejó seguir, ya no podía parar, tenía que gritarle las cuatro verdades a la cara a la "prefecta sabelotodo".

-¡Sí! –continuó al verle la cara. ¡De mí! ¡De que no sabes nada! Porque si supieras algo: te habrías dado cuenta de que en el baile de Navidad de cuarto, cuando te vi con Krum, se me cambió la cara y le tuve envidia, pero no por ser el famosos jugador de quidditch, no. ¡Porque iba contigo! ¡Con mi amiga! ¡Porque tendría que haber sido yo el que estuviera contigo! ¡Y NO ÉL!

¡Porque si superas algo sabrías que lo único que me gusta de ser prefecto es que puedo estar más tiempo contigo! ¡Porque en las rondas nocturnas tenemos que estar los dos solos, sin nadie más!

¡Porque si supieras algo, te habrías dado cuenta de que me lié con Lavender porque no lo pude soportar cuando Ginny me dijo que te habías besado en el baile de Navidad con Krum, y me comieron los celos, porque yo debería haber sido el primero en besarte y no ese búlgaro que ni pronuncia bien tu nombre!

¡Porque si supieras algo, sabrías que no soporto que te escriba, ni que tengas nada con él, ni que él tenga nada tuyo aunque sea una carta, escrita por tus manos y con tu perfume impreso!

¡Porque si supieras algo, sabrías que cuando estaba en la enfermería semiinconsciente te llamaba a ti y no a Lavender! ¡Vamos si hasta Fred, Gerorge, Ginny y Harry se dieron cuenta de que en mi delirio quería que estuvieras conmigo!

¡Por todo esto te digo que NO SABES NADA! –dijo de un tirón, sin una sola pausa para respirar y acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Todos los espectadores de la sala común se habían quedado callados para ver cuál sería el final de la discusión después del largo discurso del pelirrojo.

Hermione se había quedado estupefacta, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Tras unos instantes en que todo se había quedado en silencio, la chica fue capaz de articular:

-Oh Ronald Weasley, ¡eres estúpido! –Dijo salvando la distancia que los separaba y dándole un gran beso en la boca. Todos en la sala común comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras algunos comentaban que ya era hora que esos dos se dieran cuenta de que se querían y dejaran de discutir de una vez por todas. La pareja seguía besándose ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la sala común, donde mientras todos habían vuelto a lo suyo, sin prestarle atención a la pareja, una lechuza ululaba indignada, esperando que le retiraran la carta para irse a la lechucería a tomarse un merecido descanso después de un largo viaje desde Bulgaria.


End file.
